What if THX was founded in 1950?
The American audio company is none other than THX, founded in 1983 by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas. So what's the alternate universe idea we can imagine about the studio? Well, let's imagine if THX would've be founded in 1950, starting as an animation studio, before expanding into a whole media company. Here're the changes: List of Changes *THX would've have been originally known as Xavier Brothers Studios (1950-1955) Thomas H. Xavier Productions (1955-1967), and then THX Productions (1967-1983). *THX would've have its original founders named Thomas H. Xavier, James Xavier, Adolf Xavier, and Phil Xavier (not real people, just made up). *THX would've have been started as an animation studio that before expanding into a whole media company. *THX would've partnered up Hanna-Barbera Productions, DFE Films, DiC Entertainment, Cinar-Cookie Jar, Out of the Blue Enterprises, 9 Story, and WildBrain to animate THX's animated short film series for Theaters, Television and YouTube. *THX would've been one of the American major film studios, along with Disney, Universal, Paramount, Warner, Columbia TriStar, MGM, and Lionsgate. **THX would've made a distribution deal with United Artists (1951-1956) and RKO Pictures (1956-1959) before THX decided to distribute it's films worldwide until 2009 were they stopped using Overseas theatrical distribution and continuing North American theatrical and Worldwide home video distribution as always due to international deal with Disney. * * * * * Info |founders = Thomas H. Xavier James Xavier Adolf Xavier Phil Xavier |area_served = Worldwide |key_people = 90 |revenue = $700 Billion |owner = Razer Inc. |divisions = THX Pictures THX Television THX Animation THX Sound THX Kids THX Home Entertainment THX Digital Distribution THX Interactive THX Records |subsid = Razer Entertainment Holman Enterprises Francisco KCET Studios Artland Films Screen Media Films Five Cones |homepage = |trade_name = |predecessors = |locations = |operating_income = |assets = |equity = |footnotes = |intl = }}THX Ltd. is an audio company owned by Singaporean company Razer Inc.. It is headquartered in San Francisco, California, and founded in 1950 by four Xavier Brothers (Thomas H. Xavier, James Xavier, Adolf Xavier, and Phil Xavier) under the name Xavier Brothers Studios. That same year, they made their first cartoon shorts, starting with Where's The Creature (1951), the first short in the XToons series. Following the success of Walt Disney's Peter Pan 1953, the Xavier Brothers announced animated feature films. in 1955, the studio was renamed as Thomas H. Xavier Productions to make cartoons more produce-able. On November 14 of the same year, THX released it's first feature film called Mr. Teddy, which was not a box office success. this caused Thomas H. Xavier to close his studio down. One year later, The King's Crown is released on March 15 and it's success saved his studio from closing down. on March 12, 1983, THX was bought by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas' Lucasfilm and split into four divisions (THX Pictures for live action films, THX Animation for animated media, THX Television for live-action television shows, and THX Sound for audio releases). Category:THX Category:What if